Déjà Vu
by Chionne I
Summary: Algunas personas estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por ser siempre los mejores, jugar con los sentimientos de las personas...e incluso con los de ellos mismos Yaoi BryanXYuriyXKai.
1. La Propuesta

Hola, en mi otro fic, dije que iba a escribir un kaixyuriy y aquí esta, antes era Alekz.HIF (Cambio el nick como zapatos ¬¬ pero me gustó el que tengo ahora y yo creo qe lo voy a dejar) por si alguien ahí sabia de mi aunque no lo creo pero no importa. EL título casi no tiene nada que ver con el fic solo que me gusta mucho la canción y es la de mis hermosas t.A.T.u, junto con the rasmus son mis grupos mas favoritos. ojala y les guste.

**Parejas:** Kai y Yuriy

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen solo la historia.

**Género:** Yaoi obvio.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon pero mas adelante

† **ALL ABOUT US †**

En una abadía con un aspecto tenebroso desde fuera y aun más desde dentro, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y como no si era la nada cálida Rusia, hacía tanto frío que hasta se lograba colar un poco por las gruesas paredes de la abadía Balkov, el lugar donde tu sueños se rompen al instante en que entras y la puerta se cierra tras de ti.

En ese tétrico lugar se encontraba caminando un pelirrojo de ojos color hielo, de tras de el venían sus 'amigos' el resto de los Demolition Boys ( si se que es neoborg pero aquí se llamaran así, además de que es parte de la historia) todos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, solo que estos eran compartidos, Ian y Spencer, y Bryan con Tala, estos últimos eran pareja( no por mucho muajajajja ya me callo por que si no voy a decir el final u.ú ) entraron a su habitación y se cambiaron de ropa, solo por unos pantalones holgados (elijan el color que quieran) y se recostaron en su cama, minutos después uno de ellos estaba dormido pues su respiración pausada lo delataba mientras que el otro pensaba en como sería su vida fuera de ese lugar, si tanta rutina, y mas que nada sin tanta crueldad,

**POV YURIY**

Haría lo que fuera por salir de este maldito nido de ratas, quisiera ser libre, libre de hacer lo que yo quiera, decir lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera, je llevo años pensando lo mismo y se qué ese día nunca llegará.

No conozco más allá de Moscú si acaso un par de ciudades solo cuando hice mi recorrido por el mundo junto con mi equipo para ganar el campeonato, pero no fue mucho de mi agrado pues Boris siempre nos vigilaba y no nos dejaba recorrer las ciudades a las que íbamos, del aeropuerto al hotel del hotel al beyestadio y del estadio a la sala de prensa y de vuelta al aeropuerto, si sigo así terminaré loco si no es que ya lo estoy.

**POV LACRĬMA**

El pelirrojo se acomodó dispuesto a dormir pues ya eran las doce de la noche y a las ocho era cuando debería de estar dormido (Es que es niño bueno XD) pero que se movió lo bastante como para despertar a su amante.

--Que haces despierto no deberías desvelarte y menos si estas en l proyecto Cyborg ( seh un proyecto 9.9)

--Es solo que no podía dormir

--Esto ya es de todos los días, ¿Qué te pasa?--Dijo para después semi-levantarse solo para ver el rostro de su amor pues éste le estaba dando la espalda.

--No me pasa nada, solo que tengo insomnio-- Dijo esto cerrando sus ojos de manera un poco molesta dispuesto ahora si a dormirse.

Al ver que ya no hablaba Bryan solo pudo lanzar un suspiro al aire mientras se acomodaba en la posición que antes estaba, abrazando a Yuriy por la espalda

**POV BRYAN**

Estas últimas semanas ha estado muy melancólico, el no es de las personas que andan con la mirada perdida pensando quien sabe que cosas, de hecho si lo se se que el quiere salir de este maldito lugar y yo agh! Demonios, no puedo darle lo que tanto desea: Libertad, soy solo un recluta aquí, igual que el aunque tengamos más privilegios que los demás por ser los dos mejores beyluchadores.

Oh Dios! Cuanto lo amo, Yuriy es el ser mas perfecto del universo, soy muy afortunado, recuerdo cuando éramos niños , desde temprana edad yo ya le quería aunque obviamente no lo demostraba y ahora que somos un poco mayores lo demuestro un poco en público, solo un poco, pero siempre estuvo el, ese hijo de… el siempre estuvo primero que yo, en todo, en el beyblade, en quien era mas respetable y lo mas importante, el siempre estuvo primero en el corazón de Tala, pero aún así no lo culpaba ni lo odiaba, se podría decir que éramos los tres mejores amigos, fue como un hermano para mí, hasta que lo abandono, nos abandono, por su culpa Yuriy derramó muchas lagrimas por el, nos dejó en este miserable lugar, ja! Y el que decía que seríamos los mejores amigos pro siempre ( o.O) pero nos cambió por el maldito blade, escogió la perfección en ves de a Yuriy, lo ha perdido ( Eso es lo que tu crees) ahora yo soy dueño de s corazón y de su cuerpo, Je, esta vez estoy sobre ti Hiwatari ( Sin comentarios).

**POV LACRĬMA**

El día apareció y con esto el sol aunque en esa ciudad era raro cuando se veía, el chico ojiazul despertó viéndose solo, eran las 6:30 a.m. a las siete tendría que estar listo para empezar con su rutinaria vida, se levantó y se fue a las regaderas, después de bañarse y regresar a su habitación para cambiarse pero en ella se encontró al pelilavanda y este le habló.

--Buenos días lobo-- dijo esto uniendo sus labios con los del pelirrojo, profundizándolo más.

Empezaron a caminar hasta que toparon con la cama y se recostaron, Bryan sobre yuriy, la habitación subió de temperatura y se empezaban a escuchar los gemidos de ambas partes.

--Ahh, Bryan, no.. debemos.. de… de entrenar…ahh.

--¿ Y que estamos haciendo?-- Respondió mientras besaba el cuello de su amante mientras que Tala le correspondía con una sonrisa coqueta.

Bryan empezaba a desabrochar la chamarra del pelirrojo hasta que tocaron la puerta. Era el centinela que pasaba por las habitaciones y les decía a todos que ya era hora de que se fueran al comedor para después entrenar, algunos al gimnasio y otros a practicar con los blades o a los laboratorios.

El pelilavanda se levantó lanzando algunas maldiciones y diciendo que media hora no era suficiente para terminar de hacer los 'asuntos' que se tenían que hacer antes de comenzar el día, yuriy solo pudo reírse de la mala suerte del halcón aunque el pensaba lo mismo que su novio.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban spencer e Ian. Donde les sirvieron el 'desayuno'.

Después de eso se fueron a entrenar mientras un pelirrojo distanciaba su mente de la realidad, como la hacía todos los días aunque los últimos se ausentaba mas que antes, pues ya estaba desesperado de vivir siempre con lo mismo, mataría si tuviese que hacerlo con tal de salir de ahí, pero no lo quería hacer solo, por supuesto que no, quería estar junto a Bryan toda la vida, no separarse del ni siquiera un minuto, y eso es lo que lo detenía a hacer alguna locura, como escaparse o algo peor. Boris decía que el amor te limitaba y te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, el estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero el amor que se tenían el y Bryan era muy diferente a ese cursi y empalagoso de todos los enamorados, su amor los hacía mas fuerte, con eso el odio, desprecio y rencor hacia lo demás crecía tambien, compartían los mismos gustos en todo.

"Tambien había una persona muy importante para mi, pero de eso fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas y recuerdo su voz, pero su rostro nunca se me va a olvidar, su cabello bicolor, ojos de color rubí, esos triángulos azules que llevaba en sus mejilla, me pregunto si aun los tendrá?."

--Kai Hiwatari, hacía años que no pronunciaba ese nombre, ¿que estará haciendo en estos momentos?. Deja de pensar en el Yuriy, no harás que vuelva…que vuelva, por mi que se valla al infierno!. Y mientras estaba luchando su razón contra su corazón siguió haciendo ejercicio pues para las pruebas que Boris le iba a someter tenía que estar en una condición mejor que perfecta.

--Es todo por hoy, váyanse a los dormitorios--Dijo el guardia a todos los alumnos que estaban presentes ahí.

Bryan se acerco hasta Tala y le pregunto que si que le pasaba ,ya que varias veces detuvo su entrenamiento y se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

--No me pasa nada, estaba muy cansado

--Si claro, te llamaron la atención como diez veces, no dudo en que Boris se entere y se moleste por ello.

--No volverá a pasar te lo prometo, ahora tu y yo enemos algo que hacer-- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y se introducía en la habitación, solo con eso bastó para que bryan se olvidara hasta de donde estaba para después seguir al pelirrojo y asi comenzar una ardiente y apasionante sesión de amor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAPÓN

Mientras que en Japón el dueño de Dranzer, estaba en la bodega de desechos de las industrias de su familia junto con su equipo los blade sharks.

--Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?-- Preguntó secamente.

--Wow 10 minutos, y tu beyblade aun sigue girando--Dijo uno de los allí presentes (perdón pero no se como se llaman cada uno)

--Hn.--Dijo sonriendo torcidamente con una mirada llena de malicia

--y parece que seguirá así--Exclamó sorprendido Carlos (ese si se quien es XD)

--Bien eso es todo, ya váyanse.

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su casa, en el caso de Kai a su mansión donde vivía con su abuelo.

Mientras iba caminando Kai recordaba esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban casi todas las noches.

"No me explico de donde vienen esos sueños, al parecer fue cuando tenía 6 o 7 años, talvez lo viví, pero no recuerdo nada, perdí la memoria en el accidente donde mis padres murieron, al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi abuelo, pero se que hay algo detrás de esto, algo que no me dijo y que al precio que sea lo voy a averiguar."

En la puerta lo recibió su mayordomo como todos los días

--Buenas noches Señor.

--Hh, mi abuelo no ha llegado aún?

--Me temo que no, pero cuando lo haga le notificare de su llegada.

Un leve asentimiento es lo qe recibió por parte del mas joven de los Hiwatari y fue terminar lo que estaba haciendo (Imaginen).

Mientras que Kai subió directo a su habitación, era la última del pasillo del tercer piso ( por eso esta tan buenote, por tanto ejercicio) abrió la puerta con su llave, pues no le gustaba que se metieran a excepto cuando la aseaban, estaba oscura gracias a que las enormes cortinas negras impedían el paso de la luz, estas hacían combinación con su alfombra tambien negra, era una habitación muy grande y la de su abuelo lo era aun mas, se dirigió a su cama ( Enorme y con sabanas de seda negra tambien XD) y se recostó pensando de nuevo en esos sueños.

-- Maldición es tan desesperante no poder saber de que trata, solo recuerdo a un niño, sus ojos eran del mismo color del hielo, contrastando con su cálida mirada, me dice que no lo haga, pero no se de que hablará, luego un blade negro, mucha luz y nada, siempre es lo mismo, pero juro saber algún día quien es ese ojiazul que tanto me cautiva.

Pensando en eso, no supo cuando se había quedado dormido hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su mayordomo que le decía que su abuelo había llegado y que estaba esperándolo para cenar.

"demonios me quedé dormido y ya anocheció" --dile que en seguida bajo.

--Si señor.

Se acomodó la ropa frente al espejo para salir al encuentro con su abuelo.

--Buenas noches abuelo-- fue lo primero que dijo la entrar por el comedor.

--Buenas noches Kai.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, tal y como preferían, pues no eran de las personas que conversaban durante la cena, de hecho apenas y se dirigían la palabra, así eran ellos y así seguirían siendo. Al terminar Voltaire mencionó a Kai sobre lo que quería que hiciera pero siempre su nieto se negaba.

--insisto que debes conseguir esas bestias bit, te estás tardando demasiado ya no puede esperar más, tienes que tenerlas, no importa si las compras o las robas, pero tienes que hacerlo.

--Abuelo, lo repito una vez mas, no voy a hacerlo, no es ético que un beyluchador de mi nivel robe vulgarmente las bestias bit solo porque su abuelo se lo pide.

--Kai! Tienes que hacerlo, no es por mí, esto lo hago por ti, por nosotros, que acaso no quieres obtener la perfección? Siempre la has deseado.

--No de este modo, yo quiero lograrla por mi mismo, así estaré satisfecho mas de lo que estaría si hiciera lo que me pides, me retiro abuelo, buenas noches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUSIA

Era de mañana y en la habitación Kuznetzov-Ivanov (XD) la pareja de novios (Desnuda por si me lo preguntan) se encontraban besandose lentamente, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse y se miraron largamente para después levantarse, ponerse la ropa e irse a bañar.

En el desayuno llegaron tomados de la mano, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie pues ya sabían acerca de su relación. Se sentaron en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, e ella ya estaban Ian y Spencer, el enano al verlos no evitó un comentario

--Uyy parece que después de todo alguien tuvo una buena noche en este podrido lugar.

--Cuida tu lengua enano, no vaya a ser que alguien te la arranque--dijo el halcón.

--Ja, oh! Me aterras bryan, creo que voy a morir.

--No me retes!

--Silencio los dos!-- Exclamo Tala.

--ahora se porque eres el capitan--murmuró Ian creyendo que nadie le oiría.

--Te oí narizón-- Dijo Ivanov con una mirada letal.

--Hmpf-- masculló indignado por su 'sobrenombre'.

--Escuche qué las preliminares individuales donde se formarán los equipos empezará en un mes.--Comento el rubio del grupo.

--De todas maneras nosotros ya estamos clasificados automáticamente a la final, y no solo eso si no que se llevará a cabo aquí, tenemos todo a nuestro favor, será fácil ganar.

--Pero eso no es excusa para que entrenen menos, joven Ian, al contrario, entrenaran mas duro y tendrán menos descansos.--Ordenó Boris, caminando hacia ellos, a lo que todos los reclutas se pararon.

--Dobroye utro! Sr. Boris (ssta no se como se dice señor en ruso S)

--Muchas gracias Ian--susurraron todos los demolition boys a excepción de Ian.

--siéntense todos, en cuanto a ustedes venía para eso, para informarles que su entrenamiento se incrementará a si como tambien a cada uno se les hará una prueba en el laboratorio, empezando por usted Ian, seguido de Spencer, Bryan y por último Tala, ahh y por cierto Tala te espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos.

--Si señor!-- Exclamó como un soldado a su superior, en parte así era.

" para que me querrá Boris en su oficina?".

--Para que te llama?--le preguntó su pareja.

--No lo se, pero se que no es para algo bueno--esto último lo dijo para sí mismo que para quien le había preguntado.

Yuriy ya se encuentra detrás de la oficina del abad, toca la puerta y Boris le ordena que pase.

--Señor, que se le ofrece.

--Bien Tala como sabrás el torneo está muy cerca y quiero hacerte una proposición antes de eso quiero preguntarte si recuerdas al nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari?--Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

El cuerpo de Tala se tensó y se mareó por unos momentos, pero esto lo ocultó muy bien, pues no podía darse el lujo de verse como un débil y menos frente a Boris, de ser así este le reprendería y talvez lo castigaría por esa clase de expresiones.

--Señor se quién es, pero no recuerdo mucho de su persona, -- Obvio mintió, tenía el recuerdo de Kai muy vivo en su mente como si ayer hubiese sido la última vez que lo vió.

--Bien ahora quiero proponerte esto: Quiero que vayas a Japon, y convenzas a Kai de que robe las bestias bit así, como nosotros las hemos robado, Kai se niega hacerlo por su ética, moral y todas esas cosas absurdas. Haz esto y haré de ti y el beyluchador mas fuerte del mundo.

--pero señor, tengo el titulo mundial, se supone que soy el mas fuerte-- Exclamó sorprendido por lo que Boris le propuso.

--eso no significa nada, aun te falta mucho por ser el mejor, Tala que dices? Quieres ser el mejor de todos?

Tala solo se quedó pensativo ante lo dicho por su superior, volver a ver a Kai, después de tanto tiempo, claro que no quería hacer lo que Boris le dijo, pero vería a Kai… y mas que nada saldría de ese maldito lugar, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajaja que responderá Tala? Que dirá Kai al verlo? Y Tala? Yo si sé, ahora se que sienten las autoras cuando dicen eso, se siente bien XD, Lamento mucho interrumpir con mis demencialidades y tonterías, prometo no interrumpir a menos que sea algo importante, habrá UN solo lemmon en el fic, no me gusta mucho hacerlos y además no tengo mucha experiencia, ya me estoy entrenando.

Yuriy: Pervertida ¬¬

Lacrĭma: ay caaallate! Si bien que lo disfrutas

Yuriy: u/ú

Lacrĭma: _Esta noche hay luna llena vamos aúlla mi lobo!_

Yuriy: Auuuuuuuuuuu ejem! Lo siento

Lacrĭma: siempre que escucho la de Loba de Don Omar, me recuerda a mi Talita, no me gusta ese género de música pero solo por Yuriy me gusta XD.

Yuriy: Tu Talita? ¬¬

Lacrĭma: ay ya cierra la boca rojito, bueno dejen Reviews please! ByE ByE.

††††††††††††††††††

**Lacrĭma Illuminati: No todos tienen un final feliz Not Everyone Gets A Happy Ending**


	2. Despues de tantos años

Bien he aquí la no tan esperada continuación, en serio que soy pesimista ¬¬, bueno perdon por tardarme es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela toda la semana y yo escribí dos dialogos para un sketch y una minipelicula, el sketch era en ingles y tenia que tener be able to y can, la minipelicula era sobre la autoestima y tenia que tener un final tragico jeje, yo los escribí SOLA los dos, que disque era la que mejor escribía, ya se imaginaran como escriben los demas ¬¬, y tambien me cortaron el cable el jueves pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, casi no vivia sin degrassi y los 10 mas pedidos, es mas, sin MTV no soy nada en serio, la musica es mi pasion y mi vida u.ú aparte que de degrassi saco ideas para fics. Feliz 31 de octubre a todos y todas! Hagan cosas malas que no pudieron hacer el resto del año, aunque no necesito este día para hacer cosas malas, todos los dias las hago muajajaja ejem! Mejor me cayo. Rewievs al final:

**Parejas:** Bryan X Yuriy & Kai X Yuriy.

**Género:** Yaoi.

**Advertencia:** habrá lemmon después, si no te gusta pincha la X roja.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, aunque esta es muy parecida pero esta hecha a mi manera y como debió de haber sido u.ú, la historia es mía, todo lo demas es de Aoki Takao.

† **ALL ABOUT US †**

_--Hola quien eres?_

_--K-Kai Hiwa-Hiwatari_

_--mucho gusto Kai. Mi nombre es Yuriy._

_----------------------------------_

_--Kai que haces aquí, hace mucho frío,vamos adentro ademas el señor Boris te esta buscando. _

_--Ven jaja vamos a jugar con la nieve, mira._

_--Kaaii, te vas a arrepentir de haberme tirado una bola de nieve!._

_--Uuuy si te tengo mucho miedo Tomatito._

_--Grrr_

_--Pareces un lobo bebe cuando gruñes jajaja_

_--UN BEBÉ? Ahora vas a ver quien es el bebé._

_--jajajaja._

_----------------------------------_

_--No lo hagas Kai, es muy peligroso._

_--Confías en mi Yuriy?._

_--Si, siempre lo he hecho_

_--Entonces hazlo ahora mas que nunca._

_----------------------------------_

AHH!--El bicolor despierta sudando y exaltado, se sienta en su cama y cubre su rostro con sus manos.

Una pesadilla—repentinamente quita sus manos sobre su cara que tiene una expresión sorprendida—Un momento…Yuriy, ese es el nombre del niño de ojos azules, quien sera?

--------RUSIA--------

--Porqué, que lo haga otro porque tu no vas.

--Ya te lo dije Bryan, el señor Boris me ordenó que fuera, y sabes bien que no puedo hacer lo contrario a lo que el diga.

--El no lo ordenó, te lo propuso y tu aceptaste!.

--¿Como lo sabes?

-- Lo se y ya.

--hmpf-Se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda al pelilavanda.

Estaban discutiendo sobre la ida del pelirrojo, pues el mayor, desde que se enteró sobre la partida de su amante casi voló buscándolo por todas partes y lo encontró en el patio de la abadía, donde se pusieron a 'platicar' sobre eso. El albino n quería que su pareja se fuera, tenía miedo de que algo pasara entre Kai y Tala, pero claro que no iba a admitirlo, mucho menos frente a su adoración. A él siempre le gusto el pelirrojo, desde que eran niños, pero a Yuriy siempre le gusto Kai, el lo sabía pues en ese entonces era su confidente, por eso le gustaba tanto, era un ser con una personalidad encantadora, con el tiempo ese gusto fue transformándose en amor y no tuvo el suficiente valor para decírselo hasta hace un par de años atrás y se alegró mucho al saber que era correspondido, pero no sabía si Tala seguía queriendo a Hiwatari, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse pudiendo saber que su novio si sentía algo por el bicolor.

-- Bry entiéndelo. Solo será uno o dos meses, no pasará nada, ¿porqué no quieres mi amor?-preguntó volteándose y poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del otro, que estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

--Solo prométeme una cosa Yuriy—Contestó rodeando la cintura de su acompañante.

--Lo que tú quieras.

-- No quiero que me dejes nunca, menos por ese nieto mimado de Voltaire.

--Nunca haría eso, no dudes jamás de mis sentimientos, te amo y estaré toda mi vida junto a ti.

--Yo también te amo lobito-Le mostró una de sus pocas y mejores sonrisas, solo para él, para el amor de su vida.

--Vamos que hace mucho frío y ya casi es la hora del entrenamiento.

Se separaron y entraron a la abadía dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento físico, donde estaban varios equipos para hacer ejercicio, aunque no los necesitaban ya, tenían que estar media hora allí para hacer calentamiento y después dirigirse a los platos de beyblade a entrenar varias horas.

En la comida no todos los reclutas estaban presentes, algunos seguían con el entrenamiento, no era de suma importancia estar ahí pues Boris solo se hacía presente en el desayuno y la cena. Los Demolition Boys acababan de llegar y sentarse en la mesa que les correspondía, la más alejada del salón.

--Hey Tala, escuchamos por ahí que te iras de aquí por algún tiempo, a donde vas?

--A Japón Ian.

--¿Y que harás ahí?—Pregunto el mas alto de todos.

--Ordenes de Boris que no les importa.

--Oh! Izviniet señor Ivanov, pero si no nos importara no preguntaríamos, aunque de todas formas creo que todo mundo sabe ya que te vas a ir.

--Deja de hacerte el preocupado Ian, lo que Tala haga no es ningun problema tuyo-esta vez habló el dueño de Aalborg con un tono que indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando al enano.

--Silencio todos ya, que ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo y tenemos que ir al entrenamiento en unos minutos.

El día se fue rápido, al menos para Bryan pues al día siguiente su lobo tenía que irse, era una suerte que Boris le hubiese dado el permiso de acompañarlo al aeropuerto, aunque no importaba si le dejaba ir o no, de todas formas iría. Les costó un poco de trabajo levantarse, pues aparte de que tenía que ser mas temprano que de costumbre, la noche anterior estuvieron haciendo 'cosas' y varias veces lo repitieron, por esa razón estuvieron despiertos hasta la madrugada

--------------- Flash Back ---------------

Después de la última entrega que se dieron, se acomodaron en la cama todos agitados y con sudor, Yuriy quien tenía sus mejillas de un color rojo muy fuerte se recostó en el pecho del también sonrojado y agitado Bryan.

--Tala por favor no rompas la promesa que hiciste.

--Bryan, deja de pensar en eso, Kai es mi pasado, pero tu eres mi presente y mí futuro, ¿ acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti?

--Claro que no, pero no se… es solo para asegurarme.

--Te voy a extrañar mucho Bry-Lo abrazó más siendo correspondido de inmediato por el pelilavanda.

--No lo hagas, estás a tiempo, mira, si quieres nos tomamos ese tiempo los dos y nos escapamos, después le dices a Boris que no pudiste convencer a Hiwatari y ya.

--Kuznetzov, no debo hacer eso, es mi deber hacer que kai robe las bestias bit para el propósito de Voltaire, así como lo hemos hecho tu y yo. Después de eso, seremos libres, Boris me lo dijo, después de salir de este mugroso lugar, nos iremos a vivir a otro lado, solo tu y yo, un lugar donde haya playas, las mas hermosas, Francia talvez, pasearemos por la playa, sentiremos el sol en nuestra piel, no más frío, tendremos una casa, con un hermoso jardín y muchas flores, aquí no hay flores, nunca he visto una, solo en libros. Tendremos una mascota, que te parece un perro, lo sacaremos a pasear por las tardes, nos iremos de picnic y talvez después adoptemos a un niño o con tanta tecnología hasta podamos talvez tener el nuestro propio, nuestra vida será perfecta Bryan, solo debemos de esperar algunos meses y en menos de un año tendremos eso. ¿ que opinas'.

-- Suena bien—Bryan solo miraba los ojos de Yuriy, estos brillaban con intensidad, felicidad e ilusión, pero mas que nada brillaban con esperanza.

-- Ahora debemos de dormir, ya es muy tarde, teneos que ir al aeropuerto mañana.

--Vendrás a despedirme?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa

--Por supuesto

-------------- Flash Back ---------------

--Te voy a extrañar, estaré aquí cuando regreses.

El vuelo que Yuriy debía de tomar lo estaban anunciando, eso significaba que era la hora de la despedida.

--Bien, me tengo que ir, te amo Aalborg.

--Y yo a ti lobo- lo tomó por la cintura y lo beso profundamente, pues era la última vez dentro de mucho tiempo que le vería, sabía que exageraba, pero para el ese tiempo que Yuriy pasaría allá le parecería una eternidad y no sabía si soportaría estar lejos de su pelirrojo.

--Te amo- Dijo Tala al separarse.

--Y yo a ti.

Tala se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la azafata recibiendo los boletos, se formó en la fila y después de entregar el boleto, volteó hacia donde estaba Bryan y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo como respuesta otra igual.

Ya en el avión, Tala se acomodó en su asiento y se puso a escuchar música en su ipod ( de donde lo sacó? o.O ) y cerró los ojos pues sería un viaje de un día. Estaba escuchando a The Rasmus (queeeee? Es mi grupo favorito ¬¬) y pensando en Kai, como sería ahora? Seguiría siendo el mismo?. No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que no recordaba nada sobre su estancia en la abadía según le informó Boris. El plan trataba de que lograra tener una relación con Kai y después convencerlo de que robase bestias bit, Obvio que sobre la primera parte del plan no se lo dijo a Bryan, pero debía aprovecharse de que el bicolor no lo recordará, en cambio el sabía muchas cosas sobre el que lo ayudarían a conquistarlo, ahora estaba escuchando la canción de peligro de Yuridia. (Quee? Es mi solista preferida ¬¬). Esta vez estaba pensando en bryan, le extrañaría mucho? Eso sin duda alguna, y así pensando en el se quedo profundamente dormido.

Unas horas después despertó y vió que todo el avión se encontraba durmiendo (menos el piloto, el copiloto y las azafatas claro jeje).

--Me pregunto que horas serán, ja, que estúpido soy, no se puede saber eso hasta que esté en Japón.

Le puso play a su ipod y empezó a escuchar a t.A.T.u (SI, también es mi dueto favorito, The Rasmus Yuridia y también t.A.T.u son los preferidos de Yuriy aquí en mi fic, aparte de que son sus paisanas XD, aH! y estaba escuchando la canción de all about us P) mientras sacaba un libro para leer (de donde saca tantas cosas? O.O la barney bolsa! Jaaj ejem! ¬¬) era el de la conspiración, estuvo leyendo un par de horas cuando se empezó a sentir adormilado, y dejo el libro a un lado y se quitó los audífonos.

'_Señores pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones, en 10 minutos arribaremos a Tokio, Japón-_Informó la azafata a todas las personas que viajaban en el avión.

Tala se despertó con el llamado y se fijo por la ventanilla y vio el inmenso territorio rodeado de agua, se enderezó y se puso su cinturón.

Después de bajarse del avión, se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi, no hubo necesidad de esperar uno pues siempre se encontraban varios esperando a que la gente subiera en ellos, ya dentro del taxi Yuriy le preguntó al chofer sobre la mansión de Voltaire Hiwatari.

--Disculpe, sabe donde queda la mansión de los Hiwatari?

--Claro, es la mas enorme de toda la ciudad y no dudo en que también lo sea de todo el país, además ahí vive el campeón nacional de beyblade junto con su abuelo.

--Lléveme ahí entonces.

Boris le informó antes de su partida de la abadía, que Voltaire estaba enterado del plan y le parecía una excelente idea, así que le dio que al llegar fuera a su mansión y ahí estaría todo el tiempo tomando como excusa que necesitaba un asistente que le informara sobre el trabajo de la compañía que estaba en Rusia, pues esta era la mas importante todas porque era la matriz de Biovolt.

Al bajar no se sorprendió mucho, esa mansión era gigantesca, claro no tanto como la de Moscú que recordaba cuando el y Kai jugaban un día al mes en ella. Las rejas se abrieron automáticamente y recorrió un tramo largo hasta llegar a la gran entrada (Estoy traumada con lo enorme) donde lo recibió el mayrdomo.

--Que se le ofrece joven?

--Soy Tala Ivanov, busco al señor Hiwatari.

--El joven Kai no se encuentra en este mome…

--No, busco a Voltaire Hiwatari.

--Oh, pase, le iré a informar al señor.

Tala se quedó en la enorme estancia dejando sus maletas en la entrada de esta; unos minutos después se abrieron dos puertas mostrando al imponente Voltaire. Tala se paró de del asiento donde se encontraba e hizo una reverencia al hombre mayor.

--Señor, buenas tardes, he venido aquí como usted me lo ordenó.

--Excelente, sabría que vendrías, quiero que hagas lo que se te dijo, no quiero errores Tala.

--No los habrá señor.

--Bien, Gustav (así se llama el mayordomo) prepárale la habitación que esta enseguida de la de mi nieto, el señor Ivanov se quedará por algunas semanas.

--Como usted ordene señor- Dijo esto tomando las maletas de Tala y perdiendose entre las escaleras.

--Bien tengo asuntos que resolver en la empresa, tu habitación esta en el tercer piso ala izquierda, ultimo pasillo y al fondo, es la penúltima, la ultima es la de Kai, el no tardará en llegar, recuerda que aquí no eres Yuriy, si no Tala ¿Entendido Ivanov?

--Si señor.

Después de que voltaire se fue Tala se quedó mirando largamente el enorme retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea. En ella se encontraban Kai, pero ese era muy diferente al que conocía, este tenía una expresión mas fría pero aún seguía teniendo la misa edad que la última vez que lo vio, a su lado se encontraba sentado en una silla Voltaire, regresó su mirada a Kai y se perdió en sus ojos, no recordaba que fueran tan hermosos, aunque su mirada estuviese hueca, supuso que fue después del incidente pues el no recordaba que su mirada estuviera así, sacó una foto amarillenta de su suéter, siempre la llevaba consigo aparecen bryan el en el centro y a su derecha kai, todos con una gran sonrisa, de eso ya mucho, y en el retrato de la sala el bicolor no mostraba sentimiento alguno, solo seriedad, suspiró.

--(Suspiro) Kai Hiwatari.

--¿Qué?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adivina quien soy? Si la odiosa otra vez por aquí, de donde sacó Tala un ipod y un libro? Se los regalo bryan de cumpleaños, de donde sacó bryan un ipod y un libro? De los 'suburbios' de Moscú (Nótese el sarcasmo entre comillas) de donde sacaron los 'suburbios' un ipod y un libro? Sin comentarios. Alguien me puede decir de que color es el cabello de Bryan en la primera temporada? Según yo, lo tiene de color rosa S, a veces lilita, lavanda, sabeee,

Bueno pues, Gracias por los rewievs! Jaja, se que no se contestan pero a mi me vale y los voy a contestar siempre XD:

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**: Eres el primer review de la historia buaaa, bueno jeje que bueno que te gusto, lo del lemon aun no se, oie lei ese aviso que publicaste y yo solo te quiero preguntar si vas a seguir con el de 'jugando con la realidad', espero que si ) bueno ByE ByE.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Se te hace que esta muy padre, a mi se me hace que esta raro, bueno, todas las cosas que yo hago son raras jaja asi que no me sorprendo y poes aki esta ese 'próximo capitulo' nos leemos bye.

**Tala Valkov: **Thanks ), yo creo que si, solo un lemmon, a menos que me ayuden con eso jeje, seeh a mi tambien me gusta mas leerlo y el fic de 'letras' ya lo había leido hace mucho P esta muy..muy…muy lemmon jaja, y yo no dije el final, nononono, todo puede pasar, ya puse que también iba a haber kaiyuriy pero poes puede ocurrir una tragedia o que se quedan solitos o tala vuelve con bryan, son muchas las posibilidades jaja, pero eso si ke no, a nuestro Yura no lo dejo con el narizón ¬¬, jaja boeno adiós, ojala y pueda saber mas de ti bye..

**Sasaku Ivanovich :** en serio te gusta? Soy tan feliz T.T, jaja espero que sea vdd y poes no se que hayas escrito antes, a mi me gusta que te guste jaja, y no tan pronto pero aquí esta la continuación, nos leemos!.

**Neko-ili: **Hoolas, tu fic me encanta en serio ) jeej ojala y hagas mas, si se lo que se siente cuando quieres usar tu comp. Tiene que pasarle algo, asi era la mia, hasta que tome medidas drásticas, la formatee XD, para que sepa quien manda jaja, a mi casi no me gusta el bryan yuriy, pero es esencial y era con la única que podía ponerlo y quedara como pareja medio desentona, no lo queria poner con spencer, menos con Ian, es un abandono temporal jaja aun no se que pasara exactamente, tengo la idea pero obvio no la voy a decir aki jeje, aki esta la introducción al 'reencuentro' ya hasta quiero poner el tercer cap. Ojala y sepa algo de ti, ByE ByE.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**Lacrĭma Illuminati: Déjame hacerte sufrir, porfavor, pues no existe el amor.**


End file.
